Erza Scarlett
Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット'' Eruza Sukāretto'') est une mage de Rang-S de la Guilde Fairy Tail, et elle est la membre féminine la plus puissante de cette guilde. Elle est surnommée "Titania, la reine des fées". Son nom de famille, Scarlet, qui veut dire écarlate, a été choisi par Gerald fernandes quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle fait aussi parti de la Team Natsu . Apparence thumb|195px|Erza, 7 ans plus tard.Erza Scarlet est grande de taille, c'est une jeune femme très jolie aux cheveux longs couleur écarlate, aux beaux yeux violets dont le droit est artificiel et elle possède aussi une poitrine très développée (comme presque toutes les filles de la guilde). Elle porte toujours une armure, toutes celles qu'elle possède ont été créées par Heart Kreuz. Cependant grâce à sa Magie de Rééquipement, elle peut porter diverses armures magiques, ainsi que des maillots de bains ou encore divers autres habits à but purement personnel qui atteignent le chiffre de plus de 100 possibilités de changements. Son tatouage de guilde de couleur bleue se situe sur son bras gauche. 7 ans après, elle n'a pas changé, si ce n'est la croix sur son armure et la couleur qui a foncé. Lorsqu'elle ne porte pas d'armure, elle préfère porter des vêtements très sexy et révélateurs. Personnalité Erza Scarlet est la femme la plus forte et respectée de toute la guilde. Lorsqu'on la voit, elle est effrayante et fait même thumb|Tout le monde a peur d'Erza !thumb|left|Les excuses d'Erza (...)fuir certaines personnes mais en réalité, sous son armure se cache une personne très sensible et féminine qui ne demande qu'à être protégée et aimée. C'est même elle qui a appris à lire à Natsu après son arrivée à Fairy Tail car Ignir n'avait pas pleinement terminé son apprentissage. Elle adore les gâteaux à la fraise et semble donner beaucoup d'importance à des choses qui n'en valent pas la peine. Lorsqu'elle part en voyage, elle emporte toujours énormément de valises. Elle révèlera dans le tome 22 que c'est de la nourriture. Erza scarlet a un faible pour Jellal. Lors de la bataille contre les Oracion Seis, Ichiya prétend être son frame|Erza attaquant Natsu et Grey 6 ans lus tôt. fiancé. Erza scarlet fait tout pour le dégouter.quand elle etait petite,elle était prisonnière.Maltraitée,elle a perdu son oeil droit.Jellal voulait sacrifier Erza(tome 12).Plus tard,elle apprendra que Mistgun est en réalité Jellal. thumb|left|Erza, pleurant.Erza Scarlet se décrit comme quelqu'un qui pleurait toujours, car elle n'était pas en mesure de protéger ceux qu'elle aime. En outre Erza scarlet a déclaré qu'elle se sent mal à l'aise et pas en sécurité lorsqu'elle ne porte pas son armure, c'est juste pour se donner l'impression de pouvoir se protéger toute seule. Malgré sa personalité réservée et conservatrice, Erza ne montre que très peu de modestie ou d'inhibition. Beaucoup de ses armures sont étriquées, révélatrices et féminines, et sans armure, elle préfère des vêtements sexy et révélateurs. Enfin, Erza semble n'avoir aucun problème à voir les hommes nus (ou du moins ses compagnons de guilde de thumb|Erza, invitant Natsu et Grey.sexe masculin). Elle ne ressentait aucune gêne en montrant qu'elle souhaitait prendre une douche avec Natsu Dragnir et Grey Fullbuster puisqu'ils en prenaient ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Ou encore dans la source chaude, quand elle a appris que les garçons voulaient la voir elle et les autres filles, elle a voulu les inviter à prendre un bain avec elles, ce qui choqua Wendy Marvel. Ce côté de sa personnalité montre que son ex-dépendance à son armure était purement psychologique, et non pas physique. Elle semble avoir des sentiments pour Jellal .thumb|left|Ne JAMAIS décevoir Erza Histoire ''Avant le début de la série'' thumb|left|Erza, sauvant Kagura.Alors qu'elle était petite, elle se fit enlever avec d'autres enfants pour mener à bien la construction de la tour du thumb|190px|Erza petite avec ses amis d'enfance Paradis. Elle se fit enlever au village de Rosemary en cachant Kagura, la soeur de Simon. Arrivée à la Tour du Paradis, c'est là qu'elle y rencontre Jellal Fernandes, un autre kidnappé, ainsi que Shô, Millianna, Simon, Wolly et Rob, un vieux mage de Fairy Tail. Lors d'une énième tentative d'évasion, Erza scarlet se fit prendre et torturer, et y perdit son oeil droit. Alors qu'ils se révoltaient, Jellal fut enlevé et torturé. Voulant à tout prix le sauver, Erza Scarlet se battit de toutes ses forces. Mais quand elle faillit se faire tuer, Rob la défendit, prenant le coup de laser à sa place. Après la thumb|Erza utilisant la magie pour la première foismort de Rob, elle déclencha son pouvoir, ce qui fit léviter toutes les armes et les firent retourner vers les ennemis. Après qu'elle ait trouvé Jellal, qui avait complètement changé (il était ensorcelé par Ultear qui se faisait passer pour Zeref, le mage noir), elle s'enfuit de la tour du Paradis. Ne sachant pas où aller, elle décida de se rendre à Fairy Tail, ancienne guilde de son vieil ami, Rob. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandit, elle commença à se faire respecter de tous, et devint la plus grande rivale de Mirajane mais plus tard, après la naissance d'Happy, elles devinrent amies. C'est pour cela que le chat bleu se nomme Happy. Ce jour-là, tout le monde était heureux. ''Arc Lullaby'' thumb|left|Erza, faisant sa première apparition.Alors qu'elle rentrait de sa mission , Erza scarlet s'arrête à une auberge où elle surprend une conversation entre un groupes de mages parlant d'une magie hérétique appelée "Lullaby". Elle n'y préta pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le nom d'Erigor, "l'ange de la mort" et de la guilde noire Eisenwald . Trop tard pour agir contre eux dans les temps, elle décide de demander de l'aide Natsu et Grey pour se battre contre Eisenwald et trouver ce qu'est "la berceuse maudite", ainsi que de savoir ce qu'ils comptent en faire . thumb|Natsu, sur les genoux d'Erza. Tous les mages sont choqués à l'idée que la meilleure équipe dans l'histoire de Fairy tail soit formée. Ils sont rejoint par Lucy Hertfilia, la nouvelle recrue de la guilde, car Mirajane strauss lui avait demandé de surveiller Natsu dragnir et Gray fullbuster, s'ils se chamaillaient dans le dos de Erza scarlet. Avant de partir Natsu dragnir pose une condition à Erza scarlet, qu'il ne partira avec eux seulement si elle accepte de se battre contre lui après leur retour, bien sûr elle accepta. Durant le trajet en train, Erza scarlet discute de sa mission seulement avec Lucy et Gray; Natsu ayant été assomé par Erza pour soulager sa cinétose (mal des transports). Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur discussion qu'ils ont thumb|Erza, ayant traverser le mur de vent d'Elligoal.accidentellement laissé Natsu dragnir dans le train,ce qui incite Erza à arrêter le train. La Lullaby possède une mélodie qui permet de tuer toutes les personnes qui l'entendent. Pour empêcher cela, Erza scarlet et les autres se précipitent pour la ville voisine de Oshibana, où ils trouvent Eisenwald. Elle réalise qu'elle ne thumb|left|Erza contre les membres d'Eisenwald.peut pas se battre contre Erigor, car la voiture lui a pratiquement épuisé toute sa magie. Erigor prétend qu'il va utiliser "La berceuse maudite" afin de tuer tout le monde dans la ville. Erza envoie Natsu et Gray à courir après lui, tandis qu'elle bat facilement les autres mages noirs. Toutefois Erigor réapparait et jette un mur de vent autour de la gare, ce qui les empêche de s'échapper. Lucy appelle alors Virgo(une des 12 clés du zodiaque ; elle a la capacité de creuser des trous) et ils s'échappent par un passage souterrain. Plus tard, Natsu dragnir battra Erigor sur les rails du train, mais Kageyama récupère la flûte ainsi que la voiture magique et se dirige pour la ville de Clover, là où se déroule la réunion des maîtres de guildes. Erza et les autres lui courent après, mais au moment où ils arrivent, ils trouvent Makarov entrain de persuader Kageyama d'arrêter son plan. Soudain la flûte vient à la vie et délivre le démon qui avait été scellé en elle.En collaboration avec Natsu et Gray, Erza parvient à battre et détruire le démon, redevenant une flûte ordinaire, mais elle détruit également la salle de réunion des maîtres de guildes. Peu après son retour à la guilde, Erza maintient la promesse de se battre avec Natsu, maintenant la bataille en face de l'hôtel de ville de Fairy tail.thumb|200px|Natsu vs Erza Mais au dernier moment,alors qu'elle est en train de le battre, un messager apparaît et arrête Erza au nom du Conseil Magique pour tous les dommages causés durant la bataille. Durant le trajet, elle rencontre le membre du conseil Jycrain qui lui révèle que le conseil utilise un bouc émissaire pour afficher leur autorité. Il lui rappelle aussi la Tour du Paradis. Pendant le procès Natsu fait irruption dans la salle d'audience, habillé en Erza et tente de se faire passer pour elle dans la tentative pour la sauver, ne réalisant pas que le procès était une formalié et qu'elle ne serait pas punie. En conséquence, les deux sont emprisonnés ensemble pour la nuit (entre temps Macao a pris l'apparence de Natsu pour que celui ci puisse rejoindre Erza car il savaient que le maitre l'en empêcherait sinon). Bien que fâchée par le saccage que Natsu avait réalisé et sa chance de rentrer à la maison pour la journée, elle admet vivement que son geste lui fait réellement plaisir avant de le cogner contre son armure en signe de reconnaissance. ''Arc Galuna'' Après son retour à Fairy Tail, Natsu essaye de combatre à nouveau Erza. Mais celle-ci le battra en un simple coup de poing dans le ventre. Plus tard, Natsu et Happy sont découverts chez Lucy en train de s'entraîner durement. Comme d'habitude, cette dernière les enverra promener jusqu'à ce que Happy sorte une affiche de mission. Mais pas n'importe laquelle : une mission de rang S. On apprend qu'il l'a discrètement volée à l'étage de la guilde. Lucy se montrant réticente, Natsu et Happy décident de partir sans elle. Toutefois, la jeune constellationiste changera thumb|left|Une Erza en colère...vite d'avis en voyant que la récompense comprend aussi une des 12 clés des portes du Zodiaque. Les trois compères partent donc pour l'île de Galuna, vite rattrapés par Grey à Hargeon. Le mage des glaces décide de partir avec eux. En dernier recours pour les ramener, Erza détournera un bateau pirate pour se rendre sur l'île. Lorsqu'elle arrive, Erza sauve Lucy de Cherry et la fait prisonnière ainsi que Happy. Ainsi captifs, ils durent aider Erza à chercher Natsu et Grey, attachés à des cordes. thumb|... Très en colère Le jour suivant, alors que Grey se remet de ses blessures, il sort de sa tente. Une des habitantes de l'île lui dit qu'Erza demande à le voir immédiatement. Il se dirige vers la grande tente et voit Lucy et Happy ligotés près d'une Erza au visage peu chaleureux. Grey lui expose la situation, mais la mage chevalier ne flanche pas, prétendant qu'elle n'en à rien à faire et que le but de sa venue était uniquement de la ramener à Fairy Tail. Grey provoque donc Erza en lui disant qu'il ne la pensait pas si lâche. Exaspérée, elle pointe alors son épée sur lui, prête à lui infliger son châtiment. thumb|left|Les mages de Fairy Tail n'abandonnent jamais ! D'une bravoure de glace, Grey saisit l'épée et dit à Erza de faire ce qu'elle veut mais que lui, il continuerait à se battre pour sauver les villageois. Stupéfaite que quelqu'un ose lui tenir tête, Titania reste un instant immobile puis tranche les liens de Lucy et Happy, leur promettant tout de même une belle punition à leur retour. Erza bat Toby, puis réalise que Deliora risque de bientôt revenir à la vie s'ils ne se dépêchent pas. Mais il est trop tard, Deliora s'est réveillé. Heureusement, au moment où le démon sort de son bloc de glace, il tombe en morceaux. Il était déjà mort congelé. Natsu et les autres crient qu'ils ont réussi une S-quest. Mais Erza interrompt leur victoire, et leur rappelle que la vraie mission était d'aider les villageois qui ont été transformés en démons. thumb|Erza et Natsu vont détruire la Lune ! Erza dit aux villageois qu'elle va détruire la Lune ce qui choque tout le monde sauf Natsu, qui est émerveillé. Elle s'équipe de son armure des Géants qui lui permet d'augmenter sa capacité de lancer, et de sa lance de la destruction qui repousse les ténèbres. Mais, comme elle pense que ça ne suffira pas pour détruire la Lune, elle demande à Natsu de l'aider à propulser la lance grâce à son pouvoir de Feu. Natsu et Erza se donnèrent à fond. La lance est propulsée dans le ciel et l'astre commence à se fissurer. Mais ce n'est pas la Lune qui se casse, mais une lentille démoniaque qui s'était formée à cause d'un gaz libéré avec le rayon lunaire puis qui s'est cristallisé. Erza dévoile aux autres que la lentille démoniaque n'avait pas affecté leurs corps mais leur mémoire et qu'ils sont en fait des démons qui avaient le pouvoir de se changer en humains. Après que les habitants aient retrouvé leur mémoire, ils offrirent un festin à leurs sauveurs. Elle n'accepte que la clef céleste comme récompense et refuse l'argent. Et bien sûr pour leur retour, ils eurent droit au navire pirate. Arrivée à Magnolia, Erza leur rappelle une nouvelle fois qu'ils vont être punis par Makarov et elle traîne Natsu par l'écharpe jusqu'à la guilde, où il subiront "ça"! Fairy-Tail-18-0.jpg|La Lune violette! Fairy-Tail-18-1.jpg|le ciel entrain de se casser! 830px-The sky is broken.jpg|Le ciel s'est cassé! Fairy-Tail-18-15.jpg|Erza et les autres sur le bâteau pirate. ''Arc Phantom Lord'' En rentrant de l'île Galuna, Erza scarlet et les autres retrouvent la guilde détruite, elle a été attaquée par leur rivale, la Guilde Phamtom Lord. Le maître ne montre pas sa colère devant Natsu , Erza, et les autres, mais Mirajane dit a Natsu qu'il est aussi énervé que lui, mais que les combats entre guildes sont interdits. Ils trouvent par la suite Reby , Jet et Droy "crucifiés" à un arbre, et grièvement blessés par Gajil, qui avait auparavant détruit l'auberge, et le signe de Phantom Lord est tatoué sur le ventre de Reby. Makarov déclare donc la guerre à Phantom Lord. Fairy Tail va ensuite attaquer Phantom Lord directement à leur auberge. Mais Makarov qui cherchait José, le maître de Phantom Lord, se fait attaquer dans le dos par Aria, des quatre éléments, qui anéantit son pouvoir magique, ou plutôt, qui le renvoie au néant. Le maître est donc grièvement blessé et n'a plus de magie. Il désigne alors Erza comme maître de guilde remplaçant et pour servir Erza, Mirajane et Cana, jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère. Et Erza, voyant que le moral de Fairy Tail est au plus bas, décide que la guilde doit se replier. thumb|Erza se prépare à bloquer le tir du canon Mais Phantom Lord attaque à nouveau Fairy Tail. Alors qu'Erza est en train de prendre sa douche, le sol se met à trembler. Paniqués, tous les mages sortent et constatent avec horreur que Phantom Lord est en fait une guilde mobile qui s'est déplacée jusque chez eux avec, bien entendu, l'intention de détruire la guilde avec un canon destructeur (Jupiter). Heureusement Erza arrive à bloquer le tir du canon grâce à son Armure de Diamant, qui a le niveau de défense le plus élevé de toutes ses armures. Elle réussit le blocage mais l'armure est fortement endommagée. Erza tombe, inconsciente, avant la vraie bataille. thumb|left|Erza impose sa victoire à Aria.Elle se réveille à temps pour sauver Natsu qui se battait contre Aria des Quatre élements qu'elle prend ensuite comme adversaire. Erza est très énervée pour ce qu'il a fait au maître, cette haine lui permet de le battre très rapidement. Lorsqu'elle s'effondre, Natsu se précipite pour la rattrapper et elle reste inconsciente un petit moment. Quand elle se réveille, elle implore Natsu de sauver Lucy et de protéger la guilde de José et Gajil, et lui affirme qu'il est le seul homme qui pourra le surpasser. Natsu part alors pour retrouver José. thumb|right|200px Quand Gray, Mirajane et Elfman trouvent Erza, José apparait et ils n'ont même pas le temps de l'aider. José les bat rapidement. Durant la dure bataille entre Erza et maître José, Makarov entre dans le combat pour protéger Erza qui est en train de se faire battre. Alors que le combat touche à sa fin, il utilise l'une des trois plus puissantes magies de Fairy Tail : La Loi des Fées, Fairy Law. Phantom Lord a perdu et se retire. thumb|left|200px Une fois la bataille terminée et la guilde sauvée, il faut encore reconstruire la guilde. Toute bonne mage qu'elle est, Erza aide dans le processus de construction du nouveau quartier général de la guilde et comme toujours, elle empêche Natsu et Gray de se battre en les assomant avec une poutre. Grâce à cette bataille, elle est devenue plus généreuse et amicale avec le reste de la guilde et n'est plus la guerrière redoutée des membres de sa guilde qu'elle était autrefois. Fairy_Tail_23_6.png|Erza se déshabillant pour s'équiper Fairy-Tail-23-5.jpg|Natsu voulant empêcher Erza de se battre. Fairy-Tail-23-6.jpg|Erza se préparant à recevoir le tire du canon. Fairy-Tail-23-7.jpg|Erza empêchant le tir du canon de détruire la guilde.1 Fairy-Tail-23-8.jpg|Erza empêchant le tir du canon de détruire la guilde.2 Fairy-Tail-23-9.jpg|Erza empêchant le tir du canon de détruire la guilde.3 Fairy-Tail-23-10.jpg|L'armure commence à se déteriorer. Fairy-Tail-23-11.jpg|L'armure lâche et Erza est projetée en arrière. ''Arc Loki'' thumb|left|164px|Erza, transformée en princeErza est envoyée pour aider un théâtre en difficulté, elle révèle son amour pour le théâtre et l'art dramatique. Elle inscrit les autres dans une pièce pour aider le propriétaire à se remettre de sa tragédie, où la plupart de ses acteurs et actrices avaient renoncés. Erza passe beaucoup de temps et d'efforts à répéter pour son rôle de prince. Pendant la pièce, Erza a le trac et oublie la plupart de ses répliques, à certains moments, elle improvise pour remplir les peines dans son dialogue. Plus tard, cependant, elle joue tellement son rôle, qu'elle coupe les vêtements de Lucy sur scène. L'équipe finit par détruire le théâtre à cause de leur imprudence, mais arrive à obtenir une ovation du public, faisant le succès de la pièce du propriétaire. L'équipe de Natsu finit un travail et rencontre Loki peu de temps après. Après Lucy le remercie pour avoir trouvé ses clés, quoi qu'il part rapidement en courant. Quand Loki manque à la guilde le jour suivant, Erza le cherche avec Natsu. Arc Tour du Paradis thumb|200px|Erza lors de son combat contre Ikarugathumb|leftErza fait face a son pire cauchemar : son passé, qu'elle a passé dans une secte où elle était esclave. Son ancien ami, Jellal, devenu thumb|left|228px|Erza, capturée.maléfique puisque il était possédé par Zeleph bien qu'il ait gardé sa propre volonté, tente de réssuciter Zeleph grâce à la Tour du Paradis. Pour cela, il utilise une magie très puissante appelée Etherion. C'est une magie de défense ultime, en cas d'extrême nécessité. Cepedant, le frère jumeau de Jellal, Jycrain, qui fait parti du conseil de la magie, réussit à convaincre les autres membres du conseil d'utiliser l'Etherion sur la Tour du Paradis, pour détruire celle-ci et ainsi empécher lathumb|Erza contre Gérard. résurection de Zeleph. Et cette malheureuse intervention a permi à Jellal de réussir son projet du système-R, la véritable Tour du Paradis, qui thumb|left|La fausse mort d'Erza.s'est transformée en lacrima. On apprend alors que Jycrain et Jellal sont la même personne et que l'infiltration de Jycrain avait depuis le début pour but de lancer Etherion sur la tour, et ainsi permettre à celle-ci de contenir le puissance magique nécessaire qui permettrait à quiconque d'invoquer le sort qui fera revenir Zeleph. thumb|left|Sacrifice d'Erza.Le combat entre Erza et Jellal se finit mal pour Erza. Trahie et trompée par l'homme qu'elle aime, elle se retrouve thumb|188px|Natsu, sauvant Erza de son sacrifice.plongée dans le lacrima qui aspirera sa magie, et décomposera son corps pour recomposer celui de Zelph. Par chance, Natsu arrive, et combat Jellal, essayant ainsi de venger Erza. Natsu gagne le combat en mangeant des éclats de lacrima de la tour dans laquelle Etherion avait été aspiré, prenant ainsi la puissance d'Etherion. Néanmoins, il sera trop tard : le lacrima, décomposé par le combat de Jellal et Natsu, ne peut plus contenir la magie d'Etherion, et finira par provoquer une immense explosion. Pour éviter cela, Erza doit se sacrifier pour sauver ses amis et entre dans la lacrima, permettant ainsi d'envoyer la magie vers le ciel, et non vers ses amis. Elle dit à Natsu qu'elle serait triste de vivre sans ses amis. Mais Natsu l'arrête et lui dit qu'eux aussi seront tristes sans elle et parvient à la sauver. On apprend plus tard que c'est Jellal, qui, dépossédé, est entré dans le lacrima et a lui même dévié l'explosion. ''Arc de la Bataille de Fairy Tail'' Erza se présente durant le concours de miss Fairy Tail hélas interrompu par Evergreen, Erza est pétrifiée comme thumb|left|168px|La tenue d'Erza pour le concours.les autres participantes du concours. Luxus apparaît et explique qu'il a l'intention devenir le maître de Fairy Tail et prend en otage les participantes du concours. Des combats entre membres de la guilde ont lieu dans tout Magnolia. Plus tard, Natsu, bloqué dans la guilde, essaye de ranimer grâce à sa magie de feu, mais Erza lui dit que c'est grâce à son oeil droit artificiel qui réduirait de moitié les attaques de type visuel, qu'elle a pu se libérer. Après avoir été ranimée, Erza court à travers Magnolia, et se retrouve face à Evergreen. Erza gagne contre Evergreen, cela libère les participantes du concours de leur pétrification. Puis Erza se dirige vers le palais de la foudre et arrive en même temps que Natsu. Ils assistent au combat entre Luxus et frameMystgun. Erza découvrant le visage de Mystgun qui est le même que celui de Jellalest troublée, et Luxus en profite pour l'attaquer. Pendant que Natsu se bat contre Luxus, elle, Grey, Lucy et les membres de la guile détruirent les lacrimas disposés au-dessus de Magnolia. Finalement, elle gagne le concours de Miss Fairy Tail. ''Arc Oración Seis'' thumb|Qui rattrape ?Tout comme les autres membres de l'alliance de la Lumière, elle est surprise de voir appraître les Oracion Seis, elle commence à combattre Cobra qui esquive tous ses coups grâce à son ouïe très fine. Cuberios, son serpent, la mord au bras droit et l'empoisonne. Elle décide alors de se faire un garrot, et demande à ce qu'on lui coupe le bras, pour éviter que le poison dse propage. Grey refuse, mais Leon se propose pour le faire, afin de la thumb|left|Léon!!sauver, mais Grey l'en empêche. Erza finit par perdre connaissance et est alors hors-service et ne peut pas combattre. Brain, ayant enlevé Wendy (et Happy), l'Alliance de la Lumière se met alors à la recherche de la jeune mage guérisseuse. Après que Wendy la soigne, elle se met à la recherche de Jellal et le trouve au pied du Nirvana (que convoite Oracion Seis), Erza apprend qu'il a lancé un sort d'auto-destruction au Nirvana et à lui même (bien que Brain arrive à annuler le sort). Elle apprend également qu'il a perdu tous ses souvenirs à part le prénom Erza. thumb Ensuite, elle affrontera Midnight, où elle montrera une grande capacité d'analyse en trouvant en très peu de temps les deux points faibles de la magie de Midnight qui sont qu'il ne peut pas l'utiliser à deux endroits en même temps,et qu'elle ne fonctionne pas sur le corps humains, donc il est vulnérable aux attaques physiques. Après avoir eu l'air d'être battu, il rappela qu'il est minuit, il se transforme en monstre, ce qui sera finalement qu'une illusion, qu'Erza déjouera grâce à son oeil droit, artificiel. Elle ira ensuite détruire une des six lacrimas pour arrêter le Nirvana. Après que les Oracion Seis aient été mis hors d'état de nuire, elle entre dans une grande tristesse car Jellal se fait arrêter. ''Arc Edolas'' '' Erza K..jpg|Erza Knightwalker Ima.jpg|Erza et Erza pendant leur combat Combat entre Erza et Edo-Erza.jpg|Erza vs Erza Imag.jpg|Erza Knightwalker coupe ses cheveux Apres leur combat.....jpg|Après leur combat.... erza scarlet.jpg|erza scarlet '' Elle sera transformée en lacrima avec les autres membres excepté Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy (ils ne peuvent pas être aspirés par l'anima car ce sont des Chasseurs de Dragons) et Lucy (elle sera protégée par Horlogium). Croyant que c'était le lacrima qui contenait tous les membres de Fairy Tail, Gajeel le détruit avec sa magie anti-dragons, comme le lui avait dit Mystgun. Mais c'étaient seulement Erza et Grey. Au moment où Erza Knightwalker allait attaquer Lucy, Erza Scarlet (Earth-Erza) contre son attaque. A ce moment là apparaissent deux blessures, qui laisseront des cicatrices tout le long d'Edolas et qui permettront de les différencier. Elle se trouve au dessus de son nez pour Erza Knightwalker et sur sa joue droite pour Erza Scarlet. Elles sont totalement identiques à l'exception de leurs coupes de cheveux ( Erza Knightwalker les coupera après sa défaite ) et de leurs cicatrices. C'est alors que commence un combat entre les deux Erza qui se termine par une victoire d'Erza Scarlet. Elle ira ensuite rejoindre Natsu et Grey déguisée en Erza Knightwalker, pour prendre le roi en otage, et Grey, grâce à sa magie constructive de glace pourra reproduire la clé du harpon du dragon, qui est un concentré de magie anti-dragons (absorbée de Natsu et Wendy), pour l'envoyer directement sur le lacrima contenant leurs amis. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme prévu car Knightwalker intervint, et le roi n'étant plus menacé, le harpon est lancé sur l'île du lacrima et envoyé sur Extalia. Erza Scarlet et Knightwalker se réaffrontèrent alors. Mais après avoir utilisé leurs techinques les plus puissantes, elles provoquent la chute de l'île sur laquelle elles se battaient, finirent par se combattre à mains nues sur l'île en chute libre, et ce combat se finit par un match nul. ''Arc de l'ïle Tenrô'' thumb|left|200px Durant l'examen,Erza affronte Juvia et Lisana avec l'armure de l'impératrice des Mers,et elle gagne, sans trop de difficultés. Plus tard on la retrouve en train de cuisiner au point de rassemblement. Elle parle avec Mirajane,du coup bas de Elfman et Evergreen. Puis elle part à la recherche de Mest et Wendy avec Juvia alors que celle-ci voulait rejoindre Grey.Elles trouvent Levy inconsciente et blessée,elle leur raconte que des membres de Grimoire Heart sont sur l'île et l'ont attaquée elle et Gajeel, et qu'il est en train de se battre contre eux. Elles rejoignent Gajeel qui a battu ses adversaires. Erza interroge Yomazu qui lâche très vite des informations,elle décide d'interrompre l'examen. Erza continue de chercher Wendy mais tombe sur Azuma et s'engage dans un combat. Azuma "pompe" toute la magie de ceux qui portent la marque de Fairy Tail sauf celle d'Erza avec qui il veut un combat.frame Elle réussit à le battre avec Benizakura grâce aux liens qu'elle a avec les membres de la guilde. Elle fait partie de l'équipe qui combat Hades avec Natsu, Lucy, Gray,et Wendy. Suite à la victoire de l'équipe, la Guilde est attaquée par le Dragon Noir de l'Apocalypse [[Acnologia|'Acnologia']] ''Arc de l'An X791'' thumbErza avec le reste de l'équipe Tenrou sont sauvés par Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren et les Trimens de Blue Pegasus. Elle regarde Mavis Vermilion qui révèle qu'elle les a sauvés. Elle revient à la Guilde Fairy Tail et, avec Natsu, Gajil et Grey,combat les membres de Twilight Ogre qui menaçaient Romeo, plus tard,ils sont accueillis par lui et les membres plus âgés de Fairy Tail.Erza rejoint leur partie de bienvenue, et est surpris d'entendre que Bisca et Alzack se sont mariés et ont un enfant. Erza est confronté plus tard au couple à nouveau dans la ville de Magnolia, et ils révèlent des informations surprenantes sur Jellal pour elle.Par la suite, Erza,avec Mirajane, accompagne Makarov à la Guilde de Twilight Ogre pour trouver un arrangement afin de les rembourser de tout ce qu'ils leur doivent. Elle met son armure du Purgatoire et avec Makarov et Mirajane, commencent à combattre la guilde entière. ''Arc des Grands Jeux Magiques'' 1er jour du tournoi (1er Juillet) thumb|left|139px|Erza battant les 100 monstres Erza fera partie de l'équipe A de Fairy Tail. Le premier jour, lors du combat opposant Lucy à Flare, Erza suspectera la mage de Raven Tail de tricher. Elle sera comme tous les autres, très triste de voir Lucy perdre. 2ème jour du tournoi (2 Juillet) Le deuxième jour, elle acceptera que Natsu participe à l'épreuve "Chariot". La jeune mage sera désespérée de voir qu'il a le mal des transports. Lors de la partie combat, Erza était censée se battre contre Bacchus de Quatro Cerberus. Le roi, ne se souvenant que de la première syllabe, Arcadios pensera qu'il s'agit d'Elfman. Elle sera émue de le voir gagnée. 3ème jour du tournoi (3 Juillet) Titania ne participera que le troisième jour, pour l'épreuve Pandonium. Elle choisira de battre les 100 monstres, exploit qu'elle accomplit seule mais difficilement. C'est grâce à ça que Fairy Tail retrouve sa gloire d'il y a 7 ans. Elle regardera attentivement les matchs de Luxus et Wendy. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette dernière et à Polyussica qu'elle sera vite rétablie de ses blessures, lorsqu'elle s'était battue contre les 100 monstres. Le soir, alors que les mages fêteront les victoires du jour, Natsu commencera un jeu de surf sur tonneau. Grey le suivra, ainsi qu'Erza. Levy proposera à Lucy de faire de même, ce à quoi elle rightrefuse car elle est en jupe. Levy réplique, disant qu'Erza est aussi en jupe. 4ème jour du tournoi (4 Juillet) Le quatrième jour, lors de l'épreuve navale, Lucy représentera Fairy Tail A. Invoquant directement Aquarius, Juvia contrera l'attaque avec un Cyclone d'Eau. Aquarius s'en ira, prétextant un rendez-vous. Juvia éliminera 3 participants, avant de se faire elle-même éjecter de l'eau par Minerva. Cette dernière s'en prendra ensuite à Lucy, la maltraitant. L'épreuve pourtant finie, elle continuera d'infliger d'atroces souffrances à la Constellationniste. Ce sera l'arbitre qui signalera à Minerva d'arrêter. Après que Minerva ait torturé Lucy, Natsu et Grey allèrent attaquer la mage de Sabertooth qui se fit défendre par Sting, Rogue et Orga. Erza empêcha Natsu et Grey d'attaquer et se contenta de dire à Minerva que ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mettre à dos la guilde qu'il ne faut pas mettre en colère. 5ème jour du tournoi (6 Juillet) Lors du dernier jour des Grands Jeux Magiques, quand toutes les équipes se battront, Erza attendait Minerva (Mavis avait prédit qu'Erza affronterait Minerva) mais se fut Kagura qui se présenta. En effet, cette dernière avait erronées les prédictions de thumbMavis. Alors qu'elles se battaient, Minerva fit erruption, s'invitant au duel, qui se transforma en un plan à trois. Minerva, préférant utiliser la ruse, prit en otage Milliana, puis après une explication, décida de la relâcher se disant qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'Erza et Kagura aient finit de se battre. A la grande surprise de tous, Kagura domina Erza d'une facilité déconcertante. Alors qu'Erza était à terre, cette dernière demanda à Kagura pourquoi elle en voulait à Jellal. Kagura répondit que c'était parce qu'il avait tué son frère, Simon. Alors que Kagura allait l'achever , cette dernière se défendit, puis le combat continua, Erza utilisa son sabre d'une vitesse si impressionante thumb|left|186px|Erza, furieuse contre Minerva.que même Makarov n'a pa pu voir son attaque elle fit tomber Kagura par terre. Quand Kagura essaya de se relever, un débris tomba sur elle. Erza, la poussa se le prit à sa place, expliquant que lorsqu'il eut la chasse aux enfants, Erza protégea Kagura. Mais Minerva apparut, transperça Kagura avec son propre sabre. Erza gagne donc ce combat, mais c’est Minerva qui obtient les points, puis celle-ci annonce qu’Erza est la prochaine. La situation devient donc critique puisqu’Erza est grièvement blessée au pied. Kagura supplie cette dernière de sauver Millianna. Minerva fait donc apparaître leur amie, qui tombe inconsciente sur le sol. Erza découvre alors de nombreuses blessures sur le dos de la jeune fille, que Minerva lui aurait infligées pour se distraire, savourant ses cris. Erza devient furieuse et lui lance un regard plein de rage. Minerva se moquera de Titania, lui disant qu'elle ne peut bouger à cause de sa jambe, coincée sous les débris. Mais Erza arrivera quand même à la dégager, déclenchant sa Seconde Origine et se transformant avec une nouvelle armure : l'armure de Nakagami. Minerva essayera alors d'attaquer Erza avec sa magie mais elle trancha sa magie puis attaquera Minerva et la battra avec son attaque Nakagami - Starlight. Alors qu'il ne resta que Sting, ce dernier abandonne et Fairy Tail gagne les Grands Jeux Magiques. Après la vitoire de Fairy Tail, on aperçoit toutes les guildes ainsi que Fairy Tail qui écoutent le roi leur demandé de l'aide pour vaincre les 10 000 dragons et finalement toutes les guildes acceptent sans hésité. Capacités Erza est la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail et l'une des cinq Mages de rang S de la guilde. Grâce à cette force, Makarov pense à elle comme pouvant être le prochain Maître de la guilde, mais il dit qu'elle est encore trop jeune et stricte. Erza est une grande épéiste et utilise des armures pour augmenter le pouvoir de ses armes ou pour l'aider à reprendre le dessus durant ses combats. frameRequip:The Knight '(''Kanso Betsumei Za Naito) : Erza possède une grande maîtrise de cette magie. Il s'agit d'un type de magie qui lui permet de changer ses armes, ses armures et ses vêtements à volonté. Elle est connue pour sa capacité à se ré-équiper très rapidement et est la seule Mage épéiste connue pour être capable de ré-équipper ses armes et ses armures pendant un combat, ce qui la rend célèbre pour sa force immense dans la ville de Magnolia,et dans tout le Royaume de Fiore. *Épées Magiques' (''Ken no Maho ): En plus de sa magie du Ré-équipement, Erza est également une utilisatrice extrêmement t'right|frame'alentueuse de Magic Sword. Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit d'un type de magie qui tourne autour de l'utilisation des épées. Grâce à l'utilisation de cette magie, Erza est capable d'utiliser ses épées pour effectuer différentes attaques magiques. Cela se fait généralement en combinaison avec des armures spécifiques, ce qui peut rendre mortel un combat rapproché ou à proximité, lorsqu'il est combiné avec sa télékinésie, lui permettant de cibler les adversaires qui sont hors de sa portée physique. *'thumb|249pxTélékinésie '(Terekineshisu ):Erza est également une utilisatrice expérimentée de la télékinésie. La première fois qu'elle a utilisé cette magie était accidentelle. Quand elle était enfant dans la Tour du Paradis, elle a utilisé cette magie pour faire léviter des armes jetées au sol et les lancer à ses ennemis,une attaque qu'elle a fait par inadvertance,en raison du choc provoqué par la mort de Rob. Erza utilise la Télékinésie avec ses épées,elle peut effectuer différentes attaques en contrôlant ses épées à distance. *'Pouvoir Magique Immense: '''En tant que Mage de rang S de la Guilde Fairy Tail, Erza possède une énorme quantité de puissance magique. Tout au long de nombreuses batailles difficiles,Erza a pu changer ses armures puissantes en succession rapide, sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Elle a également été en mesure de faire apparaître plus de 200 épées avec son Armure de la nature. Ses cercles magiques dans l'animé sont de couleur rouge. *'Experte en Escrime: Erza possède une grande maîtrise dans l'escrime et ses compétences dans le maniement de l'épée sont de la plus haute qualité. Ses capacités offensives proviennent principalement de son épée, qui lui permet d'utiliser efficacement les armes que sa magie lui offre, qui inclut des épées,des épées courtes, des haches, des lances et des bâtons (entre autres). Erza a montré une grande habileté dans l'utilisation de l'inversion de poignée de l'épée ainsi que l'adhérence normale. Elle est même capable d'employer ses épées en utilisant efficacement ses pieds, en maniant leurs poignées entre son gros orteil et le deuxième orteil.En outre, les coups de ses épées possèdent tant de force derrière eux qu'ils sont capables de couper à travers le métal en utilisant uniquement la pression de l'air. Équipement Erza possède plus de 100 différents types d'armures, et bien plus de 200 armes différentes. 'Armure Heart Kreuz '(Hato Kurosu no Yoroi ): Fabriquée par la marque de mode populaire Heart Kreuz spécialement pour elle, il s'agit d'une armure que Erza porte dans la vie quotidienne. Elle est constituée d'une cuirasse en métal portant l'emblème d'Heart Kreuz et le sceau de Fairy Tail. thumb|200px|Armure de l'Anneau Céleste 'Armure de la Nature '(Tenrin no Yoroi ):C'est l'armure qu'Erza utilise le plus souvent en combat quand il y a beaucoup d'adversaires. C'est une armure gris métallique avec deux grandes ailes dans le dos qui permettent à Erza de voler sur de courtes distances. C'est avec cette armure qu'elle peut procéder à la roue céleste et invoquer plusieurs armes. Pendant la bataille de Fairy Tail, elle invoquera plus de 200 sabres et armes en tous genres. *Blumenblatt (''Tenrin: Burūmenburatto): '''Erza peut invoquer des sabres (plusieurs centaines) et les lancer sur l'ennemi. *'La Ronde des épées' (''Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo) '': Une ronde d'épée apparait autour d'Erza et se jette sur l'ennemi. *'Epée de la Trinité' (''Tenrin: Toriniti Sōdo) : Erza attaque l'ennemi avec une formation de ses sabres en triangle. *'Pentagramme d'épées' (天輪・五芒星の剣 Tenrin: Pentaguramu Sōdo) : Erza enferme l'ennemi dans un pentagone formé par ses épées. thumb|200px|Armure aux ailes noires Armure aux Ailes Noires '(黒羽の鎧''Kureha no Yoroi ): Cette armure est noire avec des épaulettes et des genouillères métalliques portant le symbole argenté de Heart Kreuz sur fond noir. Elle possède deux ailes dans le dos semblables à celles du Satan Soul de Mirajane qui lui permettent de voler sur d'assez longues distances. Bien entendu, Erza utilise un sabre. Ce dernier est noir incrusté de pierres rouges. Même si cette armure a une grande puissance au niveau de l'attaque, la défense est assez faible. * Ailes Noires : Moon Flash' (黒羽・月閃 ''Kureha: Gessen) '': Erza utilise le sabre noir pour créer des éclairs de lune qui envoient l'ennemi au tapis. Utilisé contre Maître Hadès. thumb|200px|Armure de l'impératrice des flammes 'Armure de l'Impératrice des Flammes (炎帝の鎧''Entei no Yoroi'' ):Dans cette armure, Erza est vêtue d'un justaucorps rouge, noir et or. Ses pieds sont enfermés dans de grandes serres rouges et ses cheveux sont attachés en couettes par deux rubans noirs. Elle porte une épée rouge et or. Cette armure divise par deux la puissance des attaques de feu. Sa première utilisation fut contre Natsu. Elle a aussi très bien résisté aux Flammes de Garuda lors du combat contre Ikaruga. *Magie du Feu (火の魔法''Hi no Maho'' ): Cette armure donne à Erza la capacité d'attaquer avec du feu. *Lame de Feu: Lors de cette attaque, l'épée d'Erza s'enflamme et elle peut projeter du feu. Elle s'en sert pour donner du feu à Natsu. thumb|200px|Armure des Géants '''Armure des Géants (巨人の鎧 Kyojin no Yoroi): C'est égalemment une grande armure. Elle est jaune avec des marques noires et le logo de Heart Kreuz sur le devant. Les mains d'Erza sont agrandies et elle porte deux petites cornes sur sa tête. L'arme associée à l'armure est la Lance de la Destruction, avec laquelle Erza a brisé la barrière de l'île de Galuna qui rendait la Lune violette. Sur l'île Tenro, Azuma a subi des dégâts car cette armure possède une excellente puissance au corps à corps du fait de sa taille. thumb|200px|Armure de Diamant Armure Adamantine '(金剛の鎧 ''Kongō no Yoroi) : C'est probablement la plus massive des armures d'Erza. Si elle ne lui confère aucune puissance d'attaque, la défense apportée est prodigieuse. C'est avec cette armure qu'Erza a bloqué le tir du Canon Jupiter lors de l'attaque des Phantom Lord. Elle s'en est aussi servi sur Tenroujima pour parer les attaques de feuilles d'Azuma et contre le mur du son de Cobra. En revanche, elle n'a pas résisté à l'épée Archenemy de Kagura qui l'a littéralement tranchée. 'Barrière Adamantine '(アダマンタン バリア''Adamantan Baria''):Erza joint ses deux boucliers pour former une barrière. Cette barrière a été capable de bloquer un tir de Jupiter. thumb|200px|Armure du Purgatoire '''Armure du Purgatoire (煉獄の鎧 Rengoku no Yoroi ):C'est la deuxième armure la plus puissante d'Erza. Cette armure noire est couverte de pics de même couleur. Quand Erza l'utilise, ses cheveux se dressent en mèches pointues qui partent en tous sens. Elle utilise cette armure contre Ikaruga et lui dit "Ceux qui m'ont vu dans cette armure ne sont plus là pour en parler !", ce qui prouve bien la puissance de l'armure du Purgatoire. thumb|200px|Armure Hakama Armure Hakama : 'Il s'agit d'un simple pantalon en tissu et d'un bandage entourant sa poitrine, accompagné d'un ou deux puissants Katanas. Cette armure ne donne aucune protection à Erza ce qui lui permet de mettre toute sa puissance magique dans ses Katanas afin de pouvoir trancher n'importe quoi. Malgré son manque de protection cette armure est puissante grâce à sa lame et souvent utilisée par Erza, notamment pour passer à travers la défense absolue d'Azuma de Grimoire Heart ou de trancher en plusieurs morceaux le sabre d'Ikagura dit indestructible. thumb|200px|Armure de la Reine de la Foudre 'Armure de la Reine de la Foudre (雷帝の鎧 Raitei no Yoroi ): Cette magnifique armure est blanche recouverte de bandes dorées. Dedans, Erza arbore une superbe tresse et des petits rubans jaune pâle de chaque côté de sa tête. Des bracelets blancs avec des pics recouvrent ses avant-bras et elle est armée d'une redoutable lance électrique qui envoie des foudres vertes. Elle utilise pour la première fois cette armure contre Luxus lors de la bataille de Fairy Tail. Mais le combat ayant été interrompu par Natsu, on ne sait pas si Erza aurait pu gagner avec cette armure. Elle thumb| cyclotron de foudre d'erzadivise par deux la puissance des attaques de foudre. *'Magie de la Foudre '(雷系各种魔法''Kaminari Kei Kakushu Maho'' ): Cette armure donne à Erza la capacité d'attaquer ses ennemis avec des éclairs. *'Rayon de Foudre:'Erza tire un faisceau bleu de foudre vers son adversaire de la pointe de sa lance. *'Cyclotron de Foudre:'Similaire au Rayon de foudre, mais avec plusieurs attaques de feu en même temps formées sur la pointe de la lance . *'Bouclier de Foudre:'Erza utilise de la foudre pour former un bouclier de foudre avec sa lance. thumb|200px|Robe de Yuen Robe'' de Yuen '(悠遠の衣 Yuen no Koromo): Ce n'est pas vraiment une armure, mais plus un kimono violet fait de matière élastique. Cette élasticité est très pratique car elle empêche son utilisateur d'être contrôlé par une magie qui peut déformer les vêtements (celle de Midnight des Oracion Seis par exemple) et elle apporte aussi beaucoup de vitesse. L'arme associée à cette armure est une lance avec une pointe taillée en biseau qui lui a notamment permis de vaincre Midnight. thumb|200px|Armure Volante 'Armure Volante '(飛翔の鎧 Hisho no Yoroi ): Cette armure permet à Erza d’acquérir une très grande vitesse. Cette dernière a une apparence de félin. Deux petites oreilles de tigre lui poussent sur la tête. Elle porte une épaulette et un haut en tissu léopard. Des bas lui couvrent les cuisses et les genoux et se terminent dans des bottes en fer. Utilisée contre Racer, elle n'a malheureusement pas suffi bien qu'elle fut extrêmement rapide. Dans l'arc Edolas, elle rivalise parfaitement avec la lance Silfarion d'Erza Knightwalker. Azuma est aussi passé sous cette redoutable vitesse. En revanche, cette armure n'aura pas d'effet sur Kagura. Erza se contentera de lui lancer un coup de griffe tout de même très rapide, mais l'armure ne tiendra pas sous l'expert maniement de l'épée de la mage de Mermaid Heel. thumb|200px|Armadura Fairy '''Armadura Fairy (Armure des Fées) (妖精の鎧 Arumadura Fearī ):Elle sera dévoilée contre l'arme la plus forte d'Erza Knightwalker. Cette armure est la plus forte d'Erza qui pour la première fois est tout de rose vêtue. Les ailes de Fairy Tail sont partout : sur sa tête, ses épaules, ses genouillères, ses sabres... Cette armure est considérée comme la plus forte car elle possède une très bonne défense et une excellente attaque, qui lui permet de concentrer sa magie dans ses sabres pour ensuite la déverser sur son adversaire avec une puissance phénoménale. *'Fairy Piercing Sword:' Dans cette attaque, Erza concentre la puissance de ses deux sabres dans un seul et fend l'air avec ce dernier, entourée de foudres d'énergie vertes. thumb|200px|Armure de l'Impératrice des Mers Armure de l'Impératrice des Mers (海王の鎧 Kaiō no Yoroi): Aussi appelée Armure de Neptune, cette armure est verte avec une longue cape vert pâle attachée à la taille par deux étoiles vertes. Dans cette armure, Erza ne porte pas grand chose : sa poitrine est tout juste retenue par deux bouts de tissu verts et son seul vêtement est un petit bas de bikini noir. Quelques nageoires parsèment sa tête et ses épaules. Cependant, cette armure est très efficace. Elle réduit de moitié les attaques d'eau. Elle est utilisée pendant l'examen des mages de rang S contre Juvia. La mage d' Eau n'a malheureusement pas fait long feu face à l'Impératrice des Mers. *'Magie de l'Eau '(水の魔法''Mizu no Maho'' ): Cette armure permet à Erza de charger son épée avec de l'eau et de libérer des tourbillons puissants contre son adversaire. *'Lame d'eau:' Avec son épée, Erza concentre de l'eau à forte pression et l'envoie sur sa cible. Cette attaque est similaire au Tranchant d'eau de Juvia. thumb|200px|Vénus Trancheuse de Photons Vénus Trancheuse de Photon '(明星の鎧 ''Myōjō no Yoroi):Cette armure ressemble un peu à la seconde armure d'Erza Knightwalker. Elle est constituée d'un justaucorps et de chausses en acier. Erza peut enlever ces dernières notamment pour attraper ses épées avec ses pieds, parant ainsi l'attaque d'Erza Knightwalker. Sur ses épaules, deux petites épaulettes thumb|right|162px|Armure Nakagamioranges dotées d'ailes blanches. Les sabres de cette armure sont assez particuliers, vu qu'ils permettent à Erza de trancher des sorts. Cette armure est également utilisée contre Azuma. *Trancheur de Photons' '''Armure de Nakagami' (天一神の鎧 Nakagami no Yoroi) : Erza utilise pour la première fois cette armure face à Minerva. Elle a réussi à se transformer grâce à sa Seconde Origine. D'arpès un livre appartenant à Levy, personne n'a été capable de la revêtir pendant ces 10 dernières années. Cependant, ceux capables de l'utiliser peuvent briser les règles de la magie et leurs épées sont invincibles. *'Nakagami - Starlight' *'Robe de Soirée'thumb|176px *'Costume de Lapin' *'Tenue de Course' Erza l'utilisera pour la course des 24h a pieds de fairy Tail. Elle réduit la fatigue musculaire et lui permet de courir a très grande vitesse pendant des heures thumb|136px|La tenue d'Erza crée spécialement pour Les 24h a pieds de Fairy Tail Combats Majeurs *Erza Scarlet et Lucy Heartfilia vs les Membres d'Eisenwald = Victoire *Erza Scarlet, Grey Fulbuster et Natsu Dragnir vs le Monstre de Lullaby = Victoire *Erza Scarlet vs Natsu Dragnir = Interrompu *Erza Scarlet vs Aria = Victoire *Erza Scarlet , Grey fulbuster et Elfman strauss vs Jose Porla = Défaite *Erza Scarlet vs Ikaruga = Victoire *Erza Scarlet vs Gerald Fernandes = Défaite *Erza Scarlet vs Evergreen = Victoire *Erza Scarlet vs Luxus Dreyar = Interrompu * 830px-Erza_vs.jpg|Erza VS les membres d'Eisenwald Lullaby_defeated.jpg|Erza,Natsu et Grey VS Lullaby Natsu vs Erza.jpg|Erza VS Natsu Erza_vs_Aria.png|Erza VS Aria Erza_vs_Jose.jpg|Erza VS José jsfuhsu.png|Erza VS Ikaruga fgjfyyyrytr.jpg|Erza VS Jellal 1000px-Erza_attempts_to_slash_Evergreen.jpg|Erza VS Evergreen trdjuydtr.jpg|Erza VS Midnight 830px-Scarlet_vs.png|Erza VS Erza Knightwalker (1ère partie) 830px-Erzas_get_physical.jpg|Erza VS Erza Knightwalker (2ème partie) ghfdytrytr.jpg|Erza VS Lisanna et Juvia 830px-Episode_114_-_Azuma_defeated_by_Erza.png|Erza VS Azuma Erza vs kagura.jpg|erza vs kagura erza vs luxus.jpg|erza vs luxus La Team Light et la Team Natsu vs Oración Seis = Défaite *Erza Scarlet et Gerald vs Midnight = Victoire *Erza Scarlet vs Erza Knightwalker = Victoire *Erza Scarlet vs Lisanna Stauss et Juvia Loxar = Victoire *Erza Scarlet et Juvia Loxar vs Meldy = Interrompu ( laissant Juvia se battre seule contre Meldy ) *Erza Scarlet vs Azuma = Victoire *Erza Scarlet, Natsu dragnir, Grey Fulbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvel et Luxus Dreyar vs Hades = Victoire *Guilde Fairy Tail vs Acnologia = Défaite *Erza Scarlet vs Cobra = Victoire *Erza Scarlet vs Kagura Mikazuchi = Victoire *Erza Scarlet vs Minerva = Victoire *Erza Scarlet et son équipe de Fairy Tail vs Sting Eucliffe = Victoire ( abandon de Sting ) Détails supplémentaires *Elle aime Gerald Fernandes, un sentiment qui est réciproque *Selon Erza, Gerald est un mauvais menteur. *Son nom, Scarlet provient de l'homme qu'elle a aimé depuis petite : Gerard Fernandes. Il expliquera le jour de son arrestation qu'il lui a donné ce nom là en référence à la couleur de ses cheveux, d'un rouge "écarlate". *Elle possède un œil artificiel. En effet, lorsqu'elle était enfant, suite aux tortures infligées par les bourreaux de la Tour du Paradis, elle a perdu son œil droit. Ainsi, elle portera un cache-œil jusqu'à l'intervention de Polyussica, mage guérisseuse, qui procéda à une reconstitution de l'œil droit à la demande de Makarof. Cette particularité lui permettra notamment d'être immunisée contre les magies de type oculaires, notamment lors de ses affrontements contre Evergreen ou Midnight. Cette oeil a une particularité, elle ne peut pas pleurer de cet oeil, tout du moins avant la fin de l'arc de la Tour du Paradis. *Bien qu'elle n'en soit pas à l'origine et qu'elle en ignore elle-même la raison, elle est également surnommée Titania, la reine des fées. Son surnom peut avoir un rapport avec la reine des fées Titania. *L'armure préférée d'Erza est la tenue de la bunny girl car "elle trouve les oreilles trop mignonnes". *Elle est originaire de Rosemary comme Kagura et Simon. *Elle est la gagnante de Miss Fairy Tail. *Elle est la fille la plus populaire de la guilde. *Elle est également la fille la plus forte de la guilde. *Ses plats préférés sont le cheesecake et le soufflé, son dessert étant le fraisier. *Lorsqu'elle part en mission ou en voyage, elle emporte énormément de valises. Elle est capable de rassembler ces affaires extrêmement rapidement. De plus, dans les bonus du tome 22, elle avouera que c'est de la nourriture qui se cache dans ses valises. Stats Les Stats d'Erza d'après le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine ici--->http://lecture.bleach-mx.net/Fairy_Tail/00,9/4 *'Attaque: 5' *'Défense: 5' *'Vitesse: 5' *'Intelligence: 4' *'Maniement de l'épée : 5' Citations *''"On ne gagnera pas notre liberté par l'obéissance ou la fuite... On va devoir se battre ! On doit se lever pour notre liberté !" '' - Dit-elle !Tome 10, Chapitre 80 *''"Je croyais que mes armures me protégeaient. Mais je me trompais. Je m'étais interdit le moindre contact avec les autres... en m'enfermant dans mes armures. Mais Fairy Tail m'a appris une chose... La proximité avec les autres réconforte !" ''- Tome 11, Chapitre 91 *''"Pour être invincible... il faut connaître ses faiblesses. et connaître la gentillesse..." ''- Tome 19, Chapitre 155 *''"Les fleurs ne choisissent pas où elles poussent... Et on ne choisit pas ses parents !"'' - Tome 8, Chapitre 64 *'' "Pardon j'avais oubliée .. cette chose essentielle, je ne protege pas mes amis, mais ce sont mes amis qui me protege. "'' Saisons 3 Episode 18 *''"Le but n'est pas de mourir au nom de ses amis, mais bien au contraire : de vivre pour eux. Le sacrifice de sa personne n'a aucun sens si, au final, on ne leur assure pas un avenir radieux."'' *''"Je ne suis pas aussi forte que j'en ai l'air. J'ai vu tant de mes camarades mourir sous mes yeux, tant d'êtres chers que je n'ai pas su protéger. Je me sentais impuissante. En réalité, je pleurais tout le temps. Pour que personne ne puisse voir mes faiblesses, j'ai décidé d'enfouir mes sentiments en me fabriquant une armure. Si je porte une armure en permanence, c'est parce que je sais très bien que je suis faible, et que sans cette protection, je ne vaux pas grand chose! Je pensais réellement que l'armure me protégeais. J'avais tors. Au lien de ça, elle maintenait une distance entre mon coeur et celui des autres." A Shaw, contre Ikagura à la Tour du Paradis, épisode 38 *"''Je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans Fairy Tail... Un monde sans mes amis m'est impensable..." ''A Natsu, au moment de se sacrifier. *"Tu dois vivre, c'est ton devoir. On peut encore changer la donne. Nous ne sommes pas du genre à abandonne sans nous battre. C'est l'espoir qui fait notre force. N'abandonne pas et attends de voir ce que te réverse l'avenir."'' A Jellal, pendant qu'ils tentent d'arrêter le Nirvana. *"Une fiancée, hein? Tu as toujours été un mauvais menteur. Rien n'a changé depuis lors. Mais c'est mieux ainsi . C'est notre réponse. à elle même, après sa rencontre avec Crime Sorcière à l'épisode 154. Catégorie:Personnages Féminins Catégorie:Membres de Fairy Tail Catégorie:Mages de Rang-S Catégorie:Membres de la Team Natsu Catégorie:Gentils Catégorie:Mages de Ré-équipement Catégorie:Participants aux Grands Jeux Magiques Catégorie:Disparus de l'île Tenrô Catégorie:Membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail A Catégorie:Mages Catégorie:Anciens esclaves de la Tour du Paradis Catégorie:Utilisateurs de Télékinésie Catégorie:Membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail Catégorie:Membres de guildes Catégorie:Utilisateurs d'Armes Magiques